Pulvis History
0 after crash Immediately following the crash, all cryo systems were set to thaw at the exact same moment. This leads to massive colony-wide memory issues. People forgetting details about themselves and where they came from. After realizing they can't live inside the remains of the ship, the Colonists dismantle what's left of the colony ship and build a city. +5 first major scouting party never returns +10 second major scouting party never returns +15 third major scouting party departs +16 one member of the third scouting party returns, brings back new information about the surrounding land and the log book from the 2nd scouting party +18 Analysis of the information is enough to build a 3d map of the surrounding area, crash site is set in an eroded impact crater that protects it from the massive storms that blow across the never ending desert. There is access to some metals inside the crater, and there is a spring. It also shows that there's no signs of water outside the canyon and that temperatures outside can reach over 150F(65C). +18-21 armed with new knowledge and equipment, multiple scouting parties are sent out. +21 Water levels in the surrounding springs are found to be at critically low levels, and there is thought to be less than a decade of water left +22 information from a scouting party shows that there is a sea beyond the never-ending desert and there is sea life and access to fresh water. Plans for a mass movement are immediately started +22 Months later major earthquakes begin shaking the region and for a whole month the skies rained fire and rock +23 drastic weather changes force the colonists to band together and begin the trek to the sea. The breakup of the 3rd planet in the system, the cause of the earthquakes and meteors, caused massive changes in the planet's climate and topography in some areas. The amount of dust kicked up by the debris storm caused global temperatures to drop. This was a fortuitous event for the colonists. Otherwise they might not have been able to survive the long journey. +25 after multiple issues and slow movement due to weather and other conditions, the colonists arrive at the sea. During the 2 year exodus, the extreme conditions destroyed almost all of the little remaining technology the colonists had left. What remains was just enough to help them survive. The area at which they first arrived was a protected cove, what appeared to be another impact crater, there was a small river feeding a marshland. However the weather being close to the Great Desert was unpredictable and hard to prosper in. Over the next few decades, small groups split off to go off and form their own communities around the rim. Some areas were more habitable than others, but it was difficult living for all. +79 a Fisherman lost for a year returns with news about a chain of lush islands and a large one with a very diverse ecosystem. - It seems that during the crash the HLE had activated the terraforming routines and these plants had taken root across the planet quickly.